Gratitude
by Hobsonfan
Summary: After weeks of depressing news stories and hopelessness around the world, Robbie and Laura find much to be grateful for at home.


"You're awake too." It wasn't a question. The lack of snoring gave away Robbie's insomnia. At the beginning of their relationship Robbie slept well, his bad memories and grief had been put to rest. Laura found a way to sleep through all that racket with the aid of some well designed ear plugs. Tonight they were lodged in the pocket of her dressing gown as she longed for security in the form of Robbie's noise making. Recent events around the world kept them both worrying their new found cocoon of happiness might just be a fleeting moment in time. When their jobs brought them face to face with death and evil they learned to find moments of kindness and caring within the most dire of circumstances. It was becoming more difficult to stay positive as hope for the future seemed to be slipping away.

Robbie propped himself up on his elbow. "All this in the papers, it's worrying me."

Laura tried to lighten his mood. "I keep telling you Robbie, no one under the age of 80 actually reads newspapers anymore. You should give them up." A ray of moonlight shone on Robbie's unhappy face and she sighed. "You do your part, getting dangerous people like Peter Faulkner put away."

"It's not enough."

"Robbie, you can't protect the whole world from harm. You have done your bit to make Oxford a safer place." She began to rub his chest. "I don't help the living at all, perhaps I should do something different."

He took hold of her hand. "No, what you do is one of the kindest things of all. You care for the dead, treat them with respect and help us find out what happened to them." He cleared his throat. "It's what I hoped Val had back when..."

"She did, Robbie, I checked."

His eyes widened. "Are you sure Laura, I've heard things about that chap at the Met, what was his name again?"

"Stuart; and I told him if he valued his private parts Val would have the utmost care and respect."

"I should have known you took care of that." His thumb made circles on the palm of her hand. "Every day you make me a happy man."

Robbie gathered Laura up in his arms and they stayed quiet for a few minutes.

The same concern was troubling both of them. Robbie found his voice first. "What is the world going to be like when our grandchildren and goddaughter are grown?"

Laura was used to Robbie's dark moods. This time it required more strength than usual to combat it. She was fighting demons too. "We have to have faith that Lyn and Tim and their generation will persevere with goodness so that Jack and Susan won't live in fear and will know kindness. Caroline and Cale will do the same for Flavia." Silently she added, let's just pray that's enough.

He read her mind. "Pray to what, you know I don't believe. You turning into a God botherer like James?"

"No Robbie, I put my faith in us and others like us. I'm sure James is well stocked with humanity quotations."

Robbie kissed the top of her head. "My humanity was saved by yours so we'll be human together as long as I live. Not everyone finds happiness once, I found it twice." Silently he hoped Laura would find happiness again after he was gone. He was always bothered by their age difference and that she would be left on her own again someday.

"Speaking of happiness" (she could read his mind too) "Ken sounded very happy that he and Ryan are close to adopting the twins they are fostering."

"That's two more grandchildren to worry about."

She broke free and punched him on the arm, an arm still sore from several other assaults. "Don't be an old grouch, the more the merrier Robbie."

He pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her again. "I do need a lot of reminding, to not be a fool."

"Happy to do it."

He sighed and realized yet again he was depriving her of rest. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Laura glanced at her phone, leaning on a book on the bedside table. "No, I'm not tired. We have two hours until time to get up for work and we attempt to do good for the world, or at least our little corner of it."

"How about we attempt some do goodery right here?"

Laura knew he said that with raised eyebrows. She gently rubbed the sore spot on his arm. "Yes, let's be human together."

* * *

Somewhere far, far, away in the afterlife, a former Chief Inspector resisted the urge to correct their poor grammar and like an earthly Cambridge educated Inspector, he reveled in the happiness of two lovely people and they gave him faith.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Lewis fanfiction is where I go to escape the real world. I, like perhaps some of you, need Robbie and Laura and the good feelings they fill us with. I am working on a very silly Christmas story and hope other writers might find time to contribute something during the holiday season this year.**

 **Until then, Happy Trails! Hobsonfan**


End file.
